


house/cuddy 4

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-20-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	house/cuddy 4

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-20-08

He wakes up at home and it takes him a minute to figure out where exactly he is. Partially because he’s been in the hospital for so long and partially because Lisa Cuddy is in bed right next to him, curled up against his side. Her hand is on his chest, and he watches it move with the rise and fall of his breath. 

He came home earlier today. He remembers that. He remembers everything, which is part of his problem. Now that he remembers, he remembers every goddamn thing, and he wishes like hell he could forget. It’s not just the fact that it was Amber, and that it was his fault that it was Amber. He can live with his own screw-ups, his own failings. He has for his entire life. What he can’t live with is the look on Wilson’s face when House figured out who it was he couldn’t remember, and Wilson realized he hadn’t thought about Amber at all.

“You’re thinking again. You need to stop thinking.” Cuddy hasn’t moved, and he hadn’t realized she was awake. Her head is nestled against his shoulder and he wants to say something rude or crude or…well, typically House, to her, but she’s the only one who’s actually talking to him right now, so he probably shouldn’t. He probably will, but he probably shouldn’t. “Of course, at least right now you’re thinking without wiring yourself up to electrical charges and frying your brain, so I guess that’s a step in the right direction.”

“It would be too much to hope you’d do something else with your mouth while in bed with me, huh?”

“Yeah. It really would.” She sits up and he looks at her, watching her dark hair fall in her face. Of all the visions he spent time talking to, the hardest one to let go of – besides Amber, who he’s pretty sure is going to haunt him for the rest of his life – is Lisa Cuddy, stripping off her clothes to get his head back in the game. Both of them. She’s dressed down in a t-shirt and jeans and it’s strange to see her out of her uniform of tight skirts and low-cut tops. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I jabbed an electrical current in my brain, almost died and caused my best friend’s girlfriend to die in a horrible crash. How are you?”

“Are you hungry?”

“Go away. Don’t you have a hospital to run?” 

“Yeah, I do.” She slides off the bed and he regrets his words immediately, not sure he wants to be alone just yet. Even sparring has to be better than living in his own head. Lisa pads around the bed and sits next to his bad leg, rubbing it gently with her fingers. “Does it still hurt?”

He remembers the fire that coursed through it during his first days of consciousness and weaning off the anti-nausea meds. Limbs that feel everything wrong are even worse when sensation comes back to them. “It always hurts.”

She raises an eyebrow slightly and he realizes he’s told her the truth about something that isn’t hers to know. He clamps his lips together and curses new courses of drugs that don’t let him stay as tightly in control. He also curses the feel of her hand against his leg, fingers sliding beneath his boxer shorts and grazing dangerously close to his burgeoning erection. “Does this hurt?”

“We’re a little old for playing doctor, aren’t we?”

“You never play doctor, House. You play God.” She lets her hand slide down, her palm pressing against the numb tissue, causing sparks of pain to shoot out on the periphery. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.”

“Does it feel good?” She pushes her hand up again, slower this time, deeper pressure that bridges the gap between pain and pleasure. He fists his hands in the sheets as her fingers graze the base of his shaft. 

“Cuddy…” 

She shakes her head. “You never answered me.” Her hand down again, and he huffs a breath that’s half disappointed and half relieved. He closes his eyes, focusing on the light touch of her fingers, her nails as she works down to his knee and then back up. Pain and feeling are surging through his leg and he bites his lower lip to keep from making another noise. His leg feels alive in a way the rest of him doesn’t and he nearly draws blood as she wraps her hand around the base of his cock. 

“An-answered what?” His breath is caught in his chest and his head falls back as she begins stroking him. “C…Lisa?”

“You never answered me.” She leans into him, her mouth above his so that he can almost taste her. “You want to play...House?"


End file.
